neutral_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Sentry
Robert Reynolds also known as the sentry is a member of the Avengers and one the most powerful beings in the Universe. History In 1947, Canada's Department K and remnants of the United State's Operation: Rebirth pooled their resources to become Project: Sentry, an attempt to not only recreate the Super Soldier Serum but, in post-war hubris, magnify its effects a thousand times over. Unfortunately, within a few years it had been divided nearly a thousandfold itself into isolated sub-projects; with lab work farmed out to private contractors the overall administration was virtually nil. Precisely where all of its resources ended up over the decades, what they might have begun, and where they ultimately led, is currently unknown. Over ten years later, Robert Reynolds, a meth addict, broke into the laboratory of Professor Cornelius. It was there that he discovered a glowing serum. Consuming the compound, Robert Reynolds gained the power of a million exploding suns. This act killed his partner and the lab's guards. He then asked the Professor to make more for himself. Project: Sentry, appalled at what their irresponsibility had wrought, persuaded Reynolds to let them test his powers at their facility, but they could not contain him for long, nor curb his desire to use his powers for the greater good of all, and the Sentry debuted before a world that had almost forgotten superhuman Samaritans. After trouncing the school bully who had tormented him, Reynolds sewed together a costume and made his debut as the heroic Sentry. The Sentry was an optimistic and socially accepted hero who stood in marked contrast to the mostly freakish nature of the other heroes. He had connections to Mister Fantastic, Iron Man, the Hulk, Spider-Man and Professor X. One of very few super heroes active during the years just prior to the Fantastic Four's emergence, Sentry gained new importance when the new wave of heroes rose to prominence. Almost instantly deducing Spider-Man's secret identity, he became a role model for the young hero, as well as an ally to the X-Men, an equal to Reed Richards, and a friend to the outcast Hulk. The Sentry even battled Doctor Doom alongside the Fantastic Four and defeated his greatest enemy, the General, with the X-Men's aid. During this period, the Sentry married the love of his life, Lindy, and took the young Scout as his sidekick. Lindy got swept up in it all, excited at the prospect of meeting other heroes. She eventually learned of Robert's addiction but did nothing about it. She even feared that taking the serum must have awakened something of biblical proportions. She later stated that she should have killed him on their wedding night. The Void Mastermind, hired by the Sentry's enemy the General, implanted a virus in Reynolds' mind that created delusions within his mind of the existence of the Void, which was (in reality) Reynolds' own repressed persona. This so-called "mental virus" impaired Reynolds' memory of his own life. As a cry for help, he subconsciously implanted his memories into the mind of comic book writer Paul Jenkins, who transferred the Sentry's memories to comic books. Jenkins then wrote that, should the Sentry ever remember his life he would be struck by a fear of a "devil" attacking the world, hence the Void. The arrival of the Void, a shadowy monster that exploited its enemy's greatest fears, ended the Sentry's charmed life. The Void nearly killed Scout, drove Hulk into a rampage, and murdered over one million people in Manhattan. Discovering that the Void had been the dark aspect of his own powers, the Sentry teamed with Reed Richards and Dr. Strange to create a system which made Earth's entire population, themselves included, forget all about the Sentry. With the Sentry inactive and all forgotten, the Void vanished. Powers and Abilities Abilities Genius Level Intellect: Robert is very intelligent. He is capable of using his powers to detect all substances in a single object and thence determine how much of what substances make up an object. He is adept with mechanics, architecture, machinery, tracing energy sources, cybernetics, robotics and computer science. He used his great intelligence to construct his Watchtower as well as everything inside of it. Since he has never been very wealthy, it is likely he recovered all of the substances required for his Watchtower's construction from many different areas of the Earth or (perhaps) other planets as well. Once he collected the right amounts of the different substances he needed, he would then forge them into the materials and technology he needed. His other inventions include CLOC and the Watchtower. However it is unknown if he was so intelligent before drinking the formula, or if he gained his intelligence along with his other powers. Skilled Combatant: Robert is an above average unarmed combatant Strength level Class 100+; the Sentry possesses limitless superhuman strength enabling him to lift well over 100 tons easily. With Marvel dubbing The Sentry as the world's most powerful superhero at that point in time, and with the serum causing a photosynthetic reaction to his body, completely altering his state of consciousness, it is nonetheless conceivable that Sentry's powers are indeed limitless. His powers have the ability to surpass those of Thor's, Silver Surfer's and Phoenix force's. He has very similar powers to the Hulk; Sentry gets stronger as stress builds. With the additive bonus of the suns rays, he can match the Hulks strength at virtually anytime (depending on his mental state). Weaknesses Psychic Assault: The Sentry has a fragile psyche and is readily susceptible to mental manipulation. The Negative Zone: The Sentry is at his weakest in the Negative Zone. His powers and health gradually deteriorate the longer he is inside the zone itself and even worse, his counterpart/nemesis The Void's powers increase to maximum. Mental Illness: The Sentry's mental instability has led to his immobility on several occasions. In laymen terms, he's crazy. Powers Chemically Enhanced Physiology: The Sentry's superhuman powers and abilities derive from the Super Soldier Serum as the serum was increased thousands of times and altered making it much more potent. The experimental serum creates a phase-shift in his molecules, causing the Sentry to become partially out of synch with normal reality. The serum induces a photosynthetic reaction, resulting in a hyperstate of consciousness. Though most of his powers and their limits are still unknown, the Sentry has been said to have the power of a million exploding suns, and he has displayed several abilities similarly possessed by Superman. He is so powerful that Ms.Marvel admitted to Norman Osborn that what happened after Scarlet Witch breakdown will be nothing compared to what Sentry will do. The Sentry's strength greatly varies depending on his appearances, and this is mostly blamed on his mental instability. Depending on how mentally stable he is, he could be powerful enough to fight off Cosmic Threats; his powers could be unlimited. :*''Molecular Manipulation:'' Following a confrontation with Molecule Man, Robert discovered he has the powers of molecular manipulation which he had used to revert himself from the liquid Molecule man had turned him into. The extent of these powers are not yet known, but it is confirmed that they are greater than that of Molecule Man, as he was able to defeat him. However it should be noted that unlike Molecule Man, Sentry has little control of his powers. Although it is theorized that Sentry derives his power from the same source that Molecule Man does, maybe even The One Above All himself. Since The Void and the sentry are essentially the same person with differing personalities, the void's own shapeshifting might be a result of the Sentry's molecular manipulation. Additionally Reynold's molecular manipulation ability theoretically would give him potential regenerative healing abilities as well despite his extraordinary invulnerability and durability. It has been theorized that the vast majority of his powers are derived from his ability to alter matter and energy and that he could simulate almost any superpower with enough practice and control. He seems to do this unconsciously as the void when he changes shape and power sets. It is also possible that he had survived from being disintegrated by Morgan Le Fay due to the same power. :*''Superhuman Strength:'' The Sentry's strength varies greatly and depends on his mental stability. The Sentry possesses vast superhuman strength, granting him the ability to lift (press) far in excess of 100 tons easily. He is one of the strongest beings in the Universe. He has demonstrated several astonishing feats of strength during his career, including easily lifting tremendous weights, ripping Carnage in two (although it is not certain if he is dead), taking Terrax the Tamer's cosmic axe and shattering it with his bare hands,lifting a cruise liner effortlessly and his unrestrained power overloaded the Absorbing Man. While possessed by The Void he was able to break the Hulk's limbs with relative ease and was even able to easily overpower and defeat Ares in combat going so far he ripped him in half, presumably killing him. He can also absorb solar radiation for additional strength. His clash with the most powerful incarnation of the Hulk has suggested his physical prowess is among the elite as he was able not only to hold his own but he even gained an advantage before losing the control of his powers . The Sentry has yet to demonstrate an upper-limit to his strength, but he has shown that it can rival the likes of the Hulk, and even those of gods like Thor or Hercules themselves although this depends on his mental state. :*''Superhuman Speed:'' The Sentry possesses the ability to think, move, and react at superhuman speeds. He has been observed catching bullets and has also been seen moving far in excess of supersonic speeds; his speed on earth is enough to be gauged as fast enough to move at orbital velocity (5 miles a second). It should also be noted that the Sentry has numerously been depicted as able to fly to the sun in a matter of moments (where it takes light over 8 minutes). This shows that his speed during inter-stellar travels is several times in excess of the speed of light, or (alternately) demonstrative of an ability to enter hyperspace. :*''Superhuman Stamina:'' Sentry's enhanced musculature is far more efficient than that of a human. As a result his muscles produce no fatigue toxins thereby granting him theoretically unlimited stamina. However, his stamina greatly varies, depending on his mental state. If he is fully stable the Sentry is unable to tire. If he is mentally unstable he can exert himself to his peak for approximately a week. :*''Superhuman Agility:'' Sentry's natural balance, agility, and body coordination are enhanced to levels that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. :*''Superhuman Reflexes:'' The Sentry can react at superhuman speeds exceeding several times the speed of Sound. Sentry was able to catch a sniper bullet from an advanced Skrull gun (typical sniper bullets travel at mach 4). :*''Superhuman Senses:'' The Sentry possesses vastly enhanced senses. He is able to hear almost any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequencies he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency (He has demonstrated hearing a butterfly's heartbeat in Africa). The range of his eyesight is also far greater than that of a human being. He is able to detect a single person from hundreds of miles in the air and above cloud level. The full extent of Robert's other senses superhuman capabilities is unknown. :*''Flight:'' The Sentry possesses the ability to float by defying gravity, utilizing his superhuman speed to fly far above hypersonic speeds (above mach 10). He has demonstrated traveling to the Sun and back in a matter of moments which would require him to fly at speeds faster than light (or bypassing normal space through a hyperspace shortcut). And during the Skrull's secret invasion he flew to Saturn (about 1 thousand-million miles distant) almost immediately, which required him either to move at multiple times the speed of light (still thought to be impossible in this space-time) or to have bypassed space altogether thus giving the impression that he had moved faster than light-speed. :*''Invulnerability:'' The Sentry is, for all intents and purposes, nearly completely impervious to harm. He has been seen surviving extremely harsh atmospheric conditions, including the vacuums of space. Nick Fury has stated that so far SHIELD has yet to find a way to kill him, and even Iron Man's scanners found no physiological weaknesses in the Sentry's body. Sentry's body is more than likely so extremely tough, hard, and superdense very much like dwarf stars whose mass is so dense that very few forces in the universe can overcome Sentry's body. However, it has been displayed multiple times that he is susceptible to mental manipulation: by the Void. :::*''Light Projection:'' By conscious control over the light he produces, he can control its direction, frequency (color), amplitude (intensity), and duration. The Sentry can produce numerous effects with the light he manipulates. He can simply cause a bright glow all about his body. He can create a pulse of light on the order of several tens of thousands lumens of power per second (the sun produces at most 10,000 lumens of brightness at noontime), which temporarily blinds people with its brilliance. This ability has been proven to be able to calm down the Hulk. :::*''Energy Blasts:'' The Sentry can generate light, heat, force, and other forms of energy as powerful blasts and explosions of a yellow color. These blasts are usually generated from the hands and eyes. The maximum power of these blasts is unknown. ::*''Vast Psionic Abilities:'' The Sentry possesses powerful psychic and mental powers mainly used for holding his physical form together, (though it is not yet known whether the Sentry can use them the way Professor X and other psychics use theirs). The only psychic abilities he has displayed so far was implanting his memories inside Paul Jenkins' mind. The Sentry was able to erase himself from the memories of every being on the planet. ::*''Resurrection:'' The Sentry appears to be able to bring the dead back to life under extreme emotional distress. After Ultron murdered his wife, Sentry was able to resurrect her by simply touching her. It does not appear he has control over this power, as he was shocked by his ability to do such an act. This may also extend to simply healing others' injuries. :*''Photokinesis:'' It may be theorized that the Sentry also has the superhuman ability to generate, control, and emit light. This ability to produce hard-light constructs may be similar to those of Dazzler when it was revealed that the Void is a just an expression of his repressed persona, and thus his creation. Category:Male characters Category:Neutral Chaotic Category:Neutral Comics Category:Friend of the hero/villain